edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Yer Ed (GBA)
Cool Yer Ed is the second scam on the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds decide to start a snow cone business after hearing Jonny complain about the heat. This scam is very similar to the main version of this scam. Plot *''Eds come across Jonny in the Cul-de-Sac.'' Eddy: "Hey Jonny...watcha doing?" Jonny: "Whew, is it hot enough for ya, buddy? I wish we had something to cool us down..." Eddy: "Hey, that gives me an idea. If we had something cold, we could sell them to the kids for cash!" Ed: "Snow cones are cold! If you stick one on your forehead, you can be a unicorn!" Eddy: "So, sockhead...where are we gonna get enough ice to make snow cones?" Edd: "I'm sure we could locate sufficient frost shavings in the backyard coolers of the neighborhood kids, Eddy." Ed: "I am cool like a cabbage, guys!" Eds continue on. Eddy: "Hang tight, Jonny-Boy. We'll be back in a jiffy..." [The Eds pass a checkpoint and find a sign announcing the level: '''Cool Yer Ed'.]'' ---- *'Eddy:' "There's no way through here!" Edd: "Perhaps, with teamwork, we will be able to utilize Ed's predominantly thickest figure. And I don't mean his eyebrow." Eddy: "You mean smash it down with Ed's head? Great idea Double-Dee!" The Eds come across a sign: "Use Ed and press L to enter the Batter-Ed Ram formation." They then come to another sign: "In Batter-Ed Ram formation press B to ram." Ed does as commanded, and they plow through the obstacles. *'Eddy:' "Now that we're in, there's no point in being chintzy. We need five blocks from the fridges located in these houses if we're gonna make some real cash outta this!" The Eds move on, passing barbecues, swimming pools, and sandboxes until they come to a sign: "Use Edd's water balloons to knock down the beehive." Edd does so, and the bees head for the nearest target: a menacing bulldog. The bees chase the dog into its doghouse, and Ed pushes it forward for use in surmounting a fence. The Eds then enter a house and head straight for the fridge. *'Eddy:' "Okay Ed that fridge needs breaking, so use your head!" Ed breaks the fridge, and the Eds move on to the next house, using umbrellas, platforms, and rooftops as their means of moving forward. They gather ice from there, too, and break through another barrier on their way to a checkpoint. From there, they make their way past rooftop after rooftop before going over a house that Kevin stands in front of, turning off his water supply, and then using bees on a dog before taking the doghouse and an umbrella to get back to Kevin. With Kevin's weapon turned off, the Eds just go into his house and take his ice. They then move on, breaking through another barrier, and go into a fourth house for ice. Having done this, they move on, passing another checkpoint. They then make their way into yet another house and pick up their final shipment of ice. ---- *'Eddy:' "We did it! Let's go back to the cul-de-sac and make those snow cones!" ---- The trio continue on, passing through another house. In its backyard, near another barrier, they find the Anchovy Paste Jawbreaker. Soon enough, they find themselves back in the Cul-de-Sac. ---- *'Edd:' "Err, Eddy? I'm afraid we've got a problem...all the ice has melted." Ed: "But I wanted to be a unicorn! Heat is so cruel! Waaaa!" Eddy: "Oh, that's just great. Now we gotta come up with another scam." Trivia *There are some differences between this scam and the one on most other consoles: **The level ends with the Eds discovering that the ice has melted. In the main version, the snow cones are meaty due to the fact that the Eds were using one of Rolf's machines to make them. This machine never appears in the GBA scam. *There is only one jawbreaker found in this level: the Anchovy Paste jawbreaker, found near a barrier in a backyard. Gallery WellHeFeelsLikeAnElephant.png|The Eds find Jonny. ShakingHisBigGreyTrunk.png|Talking to Jonny. CoolYerEdGBATitlecard.png|The start of the level. ForTheHellOfIt.png|The Eds get some ice. HeKnowsThatYoureDreaming.png|The grills are blazing. OfBeingLovedByHim.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. AnchovyPasteJawbreaker.png|The Anchovy Paste Jawbreaker. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels